You're In My Gravity
by LilliaJohnson
Summary: Dean and Cas have only been together for a breif period when the hunter comes back to the motel to find Castiel in a... somewhat unexpected position. Slash. Established relationship. Rated M for sexual content. You have been warned...


AN: I don't quite know what this is, or why I did it. But it's done.

Pairing: Dean/Cas

Warnings: Um, sex without having sex? Voyerism, sort of. Toys. Slight amount of shmoop.

There were some things Dean was expecting when he returned to the motel that afternoon. This sure as fuck wasn't one of them.

Nice surprise though.

"Dean! You..." Cas scrambled to grab at the navy blue bed spread, hand otherwise occupied with covering himself, specifically his exposed cock and bare ass. The toy he'd been using on himself- and holy shit that was an image Dean was never getting out of his head now it was in there- sat on the white sheet, black, knobbly and lined with pink plastic trim, taunting them both. The open bottle of lube on the bedside table that had been knocked over when Cas had jumped upon Dean walking in, had started to leak slick over the threadbare pillow.

"What the fuck..." Maybe Dean should have been pissed off that Cas was doing that in their bed when he kept saying he wasn't ready for sex with the hunter. Or maybe he should be embarrassed, at waltzing in scratching his ass to see _that_. Or at the very least, disappointed that Castiel's virgin ass clearly wasn't so virginal anymore, when he'd so wanted to break it in himself.

But really he, and the erection that had risen abruptly in his pants, could get past the initial sight- of Cas, spread out and edible looking, swiftly shoving a dildo in and out of his hole, flushed red from head to foot and whimpering.

Well, Castiel was still red, but he was pretty sure it was mortification, and Dean wasn't sure why. So he'd walked in on him masturbating with a dildo. It offered more of a pretty sight than anything else. And it wasn't like he'd never seen a guy's curlies before- he lived with Sam, and now Cas, after all, and before that his dad. Eventually, he was going to see something he didn't want to see. Besides, the way he and Cas were heading, he would have had an eyeful sooner or later.

Which brought up the why. Why oh *why* had Cas been doing this? And could Dean see it *again*?

"Dude... what the fuck." He brain didn't seem capable of coming up with more. Not after what he saw.

"I...Dean, I apologize. I was merely..." Dean almost snorted. Here Cas was, clutching the bedsheets to his chest like a maiden in some shitty Victorian era movie, looking ashamed and pouty and slightly annoyed- no doubt at being interrupted- and saying sorry to *him*?

Dean took a step forward, the material of his boxers rubbing against his jeans sensually and he nearly groaned. Instead, he said,"Just, what the hell were ya doin', man? Had an itch you couldn't scratch?" And where did he even *get* a dildo?

"What? No, my skin wasn't irritated, I was merely," He paused, and went an even darker, prettier shade of pink,"Practicing."

Inwardly Dean sighed. "Man, it's an expression- and what do you mean practicing, for w-"

"For you."

Oh, god yes. The ache in his denim's just got worse and better. Because holymotherofgod Cas was using a dildo to get ready for Dean's dick. And that was just... freaking awesome.

"I was told-" He went quiet again, and almost as an afterthought, reached out and flipped a corner of the duvet to cover the toy up. A little laugh escaped Dean's mouth before he could help it. "I was told that penetrative sex could be... painful. I didn't want our coupling to be associated with agony."

Yeah, Dean could get that. Their lives were already full to the brim with their fair share of it, and Cas, who had rarely felt human agony, wasn't dealing well with it. And Dean wouldn't want his first fuck to be painful either.

But still, how come he hadn't talked to him? Or let him watch?

Could he see it _again?_

_And how the fuck did he get the dildo? _This was going to eat at him. Cas could barely order his own meals when they went out. Let alone find a sex shop and choose an appropriate toy.

"Seriously man... what the fuck, why didn't you come to me?" By now, Dean had sunk, weak-kneed onto the wooden chair that was so wonky it was basically only good for kindling, palming his still throbbing cock through his jeans.

Cas shifted, and the hunter saw he wasn't the only one with a little soldier standing to attention. Good. "I thought it may be awkward. Or perhaps offensive to you."

Nope. Just smokin' hot. "So who did you ask? Did you, what, Google it, end up talkin' to some skeevy jackass online who gave you this outstanding idea?" Which would be funny, sort of, if it wasn't worrisome. If Cas really was looking up sex tips online and talking to pervy weirdos about his inexperienced asshole, they could have some serious problems.

"Sam."

What now?

The angel talked to his fucking baby brother about dildo's... about their sex life? And Sammy knew he wasn't getting any? Damn it. He was going to punch his brother hard. Or buy him lunch for a year. Either way.

"Why in the name of God- why the *fuck*- how the *hell* is that less awkward then talking to me?!"

Cas blushed even harder than before. "It wasn't. After he finished... well, blustering, he recommended speaking to you, or if I was uncomfortable doing so, researching on the internet. Specifically pornography."

Even though he was terrified about what crazy shit Cas had found there, Dean had to admit, the idea of his former angel looking up porn (again) for suggestions on how to prep himself for Dean fucking him made his toes curl in his boots a little and his dick twitch again.

"Show me." Finally, his mouth was saying some smart shit.

"Excuse me?" The angel looked alarmed, but Dean could see more than a hint of arousal there.

"Let me see what you've been practicing." Dean undid his his shirts, and along with his T, pulled them off in one swoop. Still sitting slumped in the chair, he loosened his jeans, pulled down the zip (thank god he hadn't had any clean underwear, he didn't want an extra layer between his hand and solid flesh) and pulled his cock out from the folds of denim.

Castiel wasn't that good at hiding his emotions now that he was just one of the mud monkeys, so it was easy to see the naked *want* in his eyes at the sight of Dean, hard, half naked and flushed for him.

And that seemed to be enough for him to overcome any unease. Because he laid down again, flipped the covers back and grab the still slick dildo, placing it at the tip of his hole and easing it back in place inside of him with a whimper.

Dean wasn't going to last more than a few minutes at this rate- he was too hard, and Cas was too gorgeous like this- so he grabbed his cock, wet with pre-come and ready, and started to pump, jerking himself off to the view.

Cas seemed to need a minute to adjust, but after that his eyes, which had fallen shut when he'd thrust his toy inside, flew open to stare Dean down, and suddenly the term 'eye-fucking' was completely redefined in ways that Bobby and Sam could have never imagined all those times they complained about the staring.

It was like a lightening bolt had connected them and for a second, just a breath where they looked and savoured that this was _it_, the closest to a first time they'd had together, an intimate connection without even touching each other. Dean could picture that the tight fist he was thrusting into shallowly was Castiel, damp and opening for him like he was opening up for the dildo, welcoming him inside. God, the thought had his fingers sqeezing the base of his cock to stop him from getting too overwhelmed too quickly.

And boy did he hope that the dick plunging into the former angel smoothy was, in Cas's imagination, Dean's. Or maybe that, at the very least, he was considering something real and skin on skin between them soon, that this kind of pleasure wasn't anything to be afraid of for them.

Then the moment tapered out into real time again, and Cas began to buck down, moving his wrist a little faster, then nearly jumping out of his skin, eyes wide.

"Wha- _ooohh_, what was- Dean what was _that_?" He panted, and Dean moaned, long and languid, speeding up his hand and fingering the head of his cock a little, just to draw out a little more pleasure.

"Prostate. Felt good, huh?" He grinned when Cas nodded eagerly, then shoved the dildo back inside him, angling it perfectly hit that perfect spot, already greedy for it after just one taste. His dick was bobbing and drooling pre-come, red-purple and straining. Cas looked absolutely desperate, which wasn't surprising given that Dean'd blue-balled him earlier when he walked in.

And Dean? He wasn't fairing much better- he'd been ready to rub himself raw since he'd entered the room and seen that first delicious image of Cas all stretched out and playing with himself like a little angel whore. His balls were already aching and he just needed that extra push to send him tumbling.

It came just a moment later, when Castiel arched his back of the bed, wailing something unintelligible, and a few more thrusts with the head of the toy no doubt hammering against a now battered prostate, and the angel was coming hard. White spurted out of the tip of his cock, painting his pale, quivering belly with wetness, and Cas thrashed and whined as after shocks flooded his body, the toy slipping out of a dark pink, open, puffy hole.

That was enough for Dean- a few more movements of his hips up and an almost violent squeeze to the head of his dick, and his hand was covered in slickness while bright sparks erupted behind his now closed eyelids. The temporary sightlessness was almost a shame- he wanted to see Cas, debauched like this for as long as possible. By the time it all faded away softly, he was halfway off his chair, sunk down and watching Cas as he breathed heavily, eyes shut and looking overwhelmed.

"You... you alright over there, babe?" He asked thickly, and heard Castiel give an affirmative grunt that, if Dean didn't have testosterone, he could have easily called cute.

Their breathing was just starting to even out as he stood, shucked out of his heavy jeans finally and went over to collapse next to a near comatose Castiel, throwing an arm over his waist. He knew it could be considered cuddling, but this was Cas, all sweetly curled up and completely fucked out laying next to him. Dean dared anyone to resist the urge to give in and share orbit with him.

Though,he doubted anyone else shared the same gravitational pull as he did with the former angel. And it would damn well stay that way, forever, if he could have it.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Where the hell _did_ you get that dildo?!"


End file.
